Un espacio para ti
by Carrie-thegoddess9
Summary: Orihime vio su mayor decepción que Ichigo y Rukia son novios, tendrá que superar su desamor, pero también habrá un nuevo amor floreciente que le hará olvidar el amor platónico que es Ichigo, aunque ella no lo supere por completo, pero ella amará mucho a su quincy . emparejamiento : ishihime .


Titulo de la historia : Un espacio para ti

Pareja principal : Orihime Inoue y Uryuu Ishida

Genero : Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimers : Bleach no me pertenece, pero la historia esta bajo supervisión de Tite Kubo

Nota : es mi primer fic del ishihime y espero que les guste mucho, si creen que está bien, no duden en comentar, pero adoro experimentar y hacer nuevos experimentos, aunque la próxima pienso hacer un byahime XD ( Byakuya y Orihime ), eso lo hago cuando termine mi ishihime .

bueno no los aburro mas .

que la inspiración este siempre con vosotros -.-

y nos leemos después .

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Decepciones y esperanzas**_

Todo comenzaba en la ciudad de Karakura, donde el clima estaba aparentemente normal, las personas haciendo su actividad diaria y los chicos yendo a sus clases, aunque por ahora no habían huecos y nada de peligro, era un inicio de clases, el primer día en el nivel superior del colegio ( la preparatoria) , estaban en primero de preparatoria, todos estaban ansiosos de que en dos años se van a graduar ( mi mejor experiencia XD ), cuando entraron a la escuela, todos se reciben calidamente, en especial a una chica de cabellos naranja y con una buena actitud, era muy querida por todos, por su dulce mirada y su tierna actitud, era Orihime Inoue quien recientemente vino de su casa y fue bien recibida como si fuese chica nueva .

Luego entro al salón de clases y fue recibida con gran cariño, de parte de sus amigas y amigos .

— Orihime, mi dulce Orihime — dijo otra pelirroja abrazándola por detrás, haciéndole presión en los pechos, provocando que los ojos grises de Orihime se abran por completo .

— Chi-Chizuru ¿Cuanto tiempo? — dijo Orihime muy nerviosa .

— no has perdido la textura de esos ... — pero una patada voladora separo a las pelirrojas .

— Chizuru, deja de hacer eso — quien la pateo era Tatsuki quien se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de Orihime — veo que aun no cambias — dijo Tatsuki apretando el puño al aire .

— vale, tu tampoco has cambiado tus golpes, es mas tus patadas se han hecho mas fuertes — dijo Chizuru sobándose la mejilla .

Orihime solo se reía de sus amigas, de que como se peleaban para tener la atención de la muchacha, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan enamorada de un chico, cuyo ceño lo lleva permanentemente fruncido y también tiene el pelo naranja, su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque es su amor platónico, ella aun guarda sus esperanzas de que él se fije en ella, lo vio entrar, pero la ignora y ella como siempre se levanta de su pupitre a saludarlo ( que descortés ¬¬).

— Ichigo, hola — la muchacha agitaba la mano y este le responde secamente .

— ah hola Orihime — se fue a su pupitre .

Luego Orihime se mantuvo en constante silencio y volvió a su pupitre, pero también llegaron los amigos de Ichigo, que son Saado Chad, Rukia Kuchiki e Uryuu Ishida, aunque el quincy ha mantenido un enorme interés amoroso por Orihime, aunque no hallan sido correspondido, no pierde las esperanzas de que Orihime lo vea como su quincy .

— ¡chicos! — exclamo la pelirroja felizmente y todos saludaron a Orihime .

— O-Orihime — saluda el quincy un poco nervioso .

— Uryuu ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunta la pelirroja .

— pues bien, no se supone que debería ser yo quien te haga esa pregunta — musito el quincy colocando sus lentes en su posición correcta .

Para el Quincy todos eran poco fiables para él, pensaba que su amiga Chizuru la acosaba mucho y era un poco desviada, Tatsuki es un poco agresiva pero muy buena amiga con Orihime, Rukia tiene sus atributos, pero Ichigo, ese shinigami que nunca se fijará en Orihime, no tiene palabras para decir que piensa a cerca del amor ciego de Orihime hacia Ichigo .

— ¡oh! Tatsuki, estoy tan feliz de verte — dijo la chica de pelo naranja abrazando a la campeona de judo .

— ¡bah!, si somos amigas, ademas siempre estaré muy feliz de verte — dijo Tatsuki mostrando una sonrisa .

— Tatsuki ... — la muchacha no pudo contener las lagrimas de la felicidad y Tatsuki le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Orihime .

— no llores, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo — la azabache sonreía con calidez a la muchacha .

— lo lamento, es que han pasado meses que no nos vemos — dijo Orihime

— ¡oh! ahí viene la maestra — todos se sentaron a sus lugares, mientras pasaba las horas, Orihime no dejaba de observar a Ichigo, pero rápidamente desviaba su mirada para que no la vea, pero Uryuu tenía su cabeza hinchada de coraje, no soportaba que Orihime se halla enamorado del shinigami sustituto de forma ciega, ya que solo la quiere como amiga, mas no como su amor.

Luego llego la hora del almuerzo y Orihime salio a ver donde estaba Ichigo, lo vio que caminaba apresuradamente hacia la terraza y Orihime no se quedaría atrás, entonces lo siguió para alcanzarlo, pero Ichigo es mas veloz de Inoue, la dejo atrás, pero nunca se dio cuenta que la chica solo quería estar un momento con él, hasta que Orihime subió tantas escaleras y llego a la terraza, estaba agitada, sudorosa y cansada, logro ver al chico que tanto le gustaba, que la hipnotizaba, pero sus ojos grises fueron aturdidos, se escondió para no ser cachada, pudo ver como Ichigo era tan amable con Rukia ( no estoy en contra del Ichiruki, solo es parte de la historia ), como la abrazaba y como conversaban mucho y para su decepción completa, vio como la besaba, Ichigo estaba besando a la chica adoptada por los Kuchiki y sus ojos se tornaron tan turbios y sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos .

— _¡oh cielos!, Ichigo, es tan amable con Rukia, es lo que mis ojos están viendo, los shinigamis se están besando —_ pensaba Orihime mientras se aguantaba un buen llanto, luego camina tan despacio que los shinigamis no la vieron, pero luego se detuvo a mitad de camino para llorar, lo hizo de forma silenciosa, luego escucho unos pasos yendo hacia ella y era Tatsuki que la estaba buscando y Orihime trato de fingir que nada a sucedido, pero la azabache noto las lagrimas de Orihime y se sienta junto a ella .

La muchacha se boto a los brazos de la chica ruda y lloro desconsoladamente .

— Tatsuki, no sabes lo que vi — la muchacha hablaba con una voz llena de tristeza .

— ¿Qué sucedió ? ¿Quien te hizo daño ? — preguntaba la pelinegra muy preocupada por el estado de animo de Orihime .

— nadie me ha lastimado, pero mi corazón esta muy lastimado al ver algo en la terraza — la muchacha no paraba de llorar, en si mente solo se le viene la escena donde Ichigo y Rukia se besaban .

— ¿Qué es, que te hizo llorar? — preguntaba Tatsuki .

— veras, alcance ver a Ichigo en la terraza y lo busque a ver si pasaba un rato conmigo, pero cuando lo encontré, lo vi besando a Rukia — luego soltó un fuerte llanto .

— ¡arrgg! ese Ichigo es un tonto, entonces él tiene la culpa de tu sufrimiento — Tatsuki estaba molesta con Ichigo, por haber hecho llorar a Orihime con esa escena .

— él no tiene la culpa, soy yo la culpable de haberme enamorado ciegamente de alguien que no quiere escuchar mis sentimientos desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón — Tatsuki veía cada lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Orihime, representa el dolor y la agonía que emanaba la joven .

— tranquila Orihime, mas tarde en la salida, iremos a tu casa y hablaremos de ello, ahora debes comer — Tatsuki sonrió y Orihime limpió sus lagrimas y se fue a comer con su mejor amiga

— gracias...Tatsuki, que haría yo sin ti — la chica de pelo negro solo le da una palmadita en la cabeza a la pelirroja y se tranquilizo un poco, pero cuando caminaban Uryuu pudo ver que los ojos de Orihime estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, el Quincy negó con la cabeza .

— ese Ichigo ¿Que le habrá hecho a Orihime? — el quincy murmuraba para si mismo .

Luego cuando las clases se han terminado y todos se fueron a sus casas, pero Orihime junto con Tatsuki, se fueron a hogar de los Inoue, aunque Orihime vive sola, una vez que entraron se pusieron cómodas para iniciar una charla seria .

— Tatsuki, recuerdas el día que llegue tarde a tu torneo de judo — dijo Orihime cabizbaja .

— descuida, igual gane — dijo la pelinegra tan tranquila .

— es que se supone que debí estar ahí, una mejor amiga nunca se abandona, pero yo como mala amiga, me fui a ver a Kurosaki y mas bien fui de por gusto, él estaba en una cita con Rukia y desde ese momento sospechaba que Ichigo nunca iba a responder mis sentimientos — dijo Orihime .

— eres mi mejor amiga y no soporto verte sufrir por ese idiota que no escuchó a tu corazón, pero debes ser fuerte y salir adelante, aunque él no te quiera, pues nunca estarás sola, siempre me tendrás como tu mano derecha, eso no lo dudes — dijo Tatsuki abrazando a Orihime quien lloraba .

— Tatsuki...

— ya no llores, sabes mañana tengo otro torneo de judo y me animaría escuchar tu voz, es decir tener tu presencia es mi fortaleza para ganar — Orihime asiente con su cabeza .

— esta bien, Tatsuki — dijo Orihime .

— bueno Orihime, me tengo que ir, espero que te pongas bien — dijo la pelinegra regalando una sonrisa a la muchacha .

— gracias Tatsuki, hasta mañana — dijo Orihime .

— hasta mañana Orihime, que duermas bien — Tatsuki se fue a su casa y Orihime quedo sola, ella cerró las puertas y ventanas de su casa, luego se va a su dormitorio y se sienta en su cama y abraza a sus piernas y no pudo contener mas sus llantos y lloro, aun no puede olvidar aquel acontencimiento en donde su Ichigo, el chico que le ha quitado sus sueños, aquel shinigami que la embriagaba, que pocas veces le hablaba, se estaba besando con Rukia Kuchiki — hermano, lamento no haberte visitado, pero tan solo dame tiempo para que me recupere, por favor, dame mas tiempo y prometo visitarte con mas frecuencia — a decir verdad solo han pasado dos día que Orihime no ha visitado a su hermano Sora por estar distraída pensando en Ichigo .

Luego ella vio su mochila y vio una flor, se preguntaba quien fue, pero la dejo en el altar que ella le hizo a su hermano — quizas, esto compensará un poco mis día de ausencia — dio Orihime poniendo la flor en el altar junto a la fotografía de su hermano .

Se cambia de ropa y se acuesta a dormir .

— y si tal ves fue Uryuu, no lo se, pero seguro que fue Uryuu quien me dejo esa flor — después de sacar conclusiones se acuesta — Uryuu ... — y cierra sus ojos y se duerme .

A la maña siguiente se levanta un poco feliz, pero se levanta, se baña, se lava los dientes y desayuna, pero antes de irse al instituto, se dirige al altar de su hermano y lo saluda — querido hermano, me haces falta, esta casa es tan vacía cuando te fuiste, pero necesito que me ayudes a darme la fortaleza para seguir adelante, quiero sacarme a Ichigo Kurosaki de mi mente y encontrar a alguien que me ame como soy, por favor hermano, ayúdame, te necesito, confío mucho en ti querido hermano Sora .

Llego al instituto a tiempo, pero se topó con Renji que se ha enterado de lo que ha sucedido y se acerca a Orihime, aunque ella estaba tratando de disimular que nada a pasado .

— Renji, hola ...

— Orihime ¿Estas bien? — el shinigami se preguntaba eso porque vio la sonrisa falsa de Orihime .

— bueno, mas o menos estoy bien ¿Por qué? — dijo Orihime cabizbaja .

— porque me preocupa de como estas, no te ves bien, no te veo feliz, parece que has venido de un funeral, pero según los rumores de cierta gente, me dicen que tu has visto a Ichigo junto a Rukia, cierto o me equivoco — sin duda Renji no se equivoca .

— estas en lo cierto, eso vi ayer — dijo Orihime

— ¡bah! , Ichigo es un estúpido por herirte de esa forma, tu siempre has sido muy amable con todos y sobretodo con él y que te pague de esa forma, no es tolerable y no tiene perdón — dijo Renji .

— Renji ...

— tu te mereces a alguien que te valore como eres — Orihime queso shockeada al escuchar eso .

— tienes razón, creo que necesitaré un poco de apoyo para esto — dijo Orihime .

— de eso no te preocupes, siempre tendrás mi apoyo y el de los muchachos, de eso no lo dudes — dijo Renji

— muchas gracias .

— ni hay que agradecer, pero ahora vamos, los demás te están esperando — se fueron al salón de clases y estaban todos ahí reunidos y en especial Uryuu Ishida, quien ha entendido lo que vio, pero también estaba Ichigo ahí sin decir nada.

— chicos — ella saluda .

Todos la miraban con tanta preocupación, sobretodo el quincy logro ver la tristeza de la chica y solo bajo su cabeza y Orihime camina hacia el quincy y se sienta a lado de él, Uryuu tuvo un furioso sonrojo, pero luego se acomoda sus lentes y traga grueso .

— hola Uryuu — saluda la muchacha .

— ho-hola Orihime ¿Cómo te sientes? — el quincy desviaba su mirada .

— pues muy bien y por cierto, tu me entregaste esta flor — le enseño la flor que estaba en el altar de su hermano y el sonrojo se hizo muy concentrado, después sacude su cabeza y supo que responder .

— creí que si te daba algo te sentirías mejor — dijo el quincy con su sonrojado concentrado .

— fue muy dulce de tu parte Uryuu, me has hecho sentir mejor — ella le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Uryuu sudara frío y se pusiera nervioso y Orihime solo soltó una risa y se fue a su lugar, cuando llego la maestra, Orihime estaba observando al quincy que estaba pálido y nervioso, ella sonrió y puso atención a la clase, poco a poco fue olvidando a su amor platónico y pensando en uno posible que es Uryuu Ishida .

Luego cuando se termina las clases, ella sale y se va sola hacia su casa, pero sintió que estaba siendo perseguida y no eran secuestradores, por que si fuese así Tatsuki vendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, pero esas cosas son huecos y estaban rodeando a Orihime .

— miren que tenemos aquí .

— un buen aperitivo — los huecos achicaban el espacio de Orihime que estaba tan asustada y sintió como la estaban cogiendo .

— no, por favor, no, déjenme — la muchacha luchaba por soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos le fueron nulos .

— cierra la ... — fue atravesado por una flecha y los otros huecos notaron que su compañero estaba muerto y quien disparo esa flecha fue un quincy .

— Uryuu ...

— ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a una indefensa mujer? les juro que acabaré con ustedes — Uryuu salta de una casa hacia Orihime y se puso en defensa para proteger a Orihime.

Uryuu podrá ganar a los hollows, Orihime sabrá de los sentimientos del quincy, se olvidará para siempre de su amor platónico ( Ichigo Kurosaki ), podrá tener la fortaleza suficiente para salir adelante, ella se quedará con Uryuu, no se pierdan mas de bleach .

_**Continuara .**_

_**Bueno esta es mi primera historia del Ishihime, espero que les halla gustado mucho mi experimento y no duden en dejar sus comentarios a ver como que quedo, para corregir y hacerlo mucho mejor, los invito cordialmente a que lean mi historia del Ishihime, y después seguiré haciendo mas capítulos de esta pareja, aunque después que halla terminado mi ishihime, pienso hacer un byahime, y hacer mas experimentos con Orihime, ya que es mi favorita de bleach, sinceramente a Orihime le quedan muchos emparejamientos como por ejem : el Kisuhime ( Kisuke u. x Ohime i. ) o el byahime ( Byakuya K. X Orihime I.) , tal vez será unas parejas raras, pero son buenas.**_

_**hasta pronto **_

_**y nos leemos después**_

_**no olviden comentar, por favor XD **_


End file.
